


红金的梦

by ruyine



Category: Hellboy (Movies), nuada - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 02:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10607007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruyine/pseuds/ruyine
Summary: 只是个无头无尾的片段这篇最初的设想是：Nuada死了而Nuala还活着。大概他死了几千年之后，Nuala的回忆。





	

如今所有活着的人或者Fae都没人能见证了，但是诸神还可以为Nuala证明，在过去上千年的苦难日子里，她为了自己和Nuada之间的双子感应而受了多少罪，无论是肉体上还是精神上。

几千年前的遥远童年早就难以追溯。也许他们当时也彼此友爱过。像其他普通的兄妹一样，同居同宿，同食同寝，为了只有小孩子们才明白的精深又莫名其妙的理由而大打出手，哭闹尖叫，揪头发甩耳光。但是成年后的她已经完全不记得了。而他，从来没听他提过。只有隐隐约约的流光片影，在他们之后长达很多很多个千年的分离的日子里，在永别之后 ，在她恍惚的梦里会偶尔出现。她梦到自己又有了幼年时候的身体，在蓝绿镶嵌的模糊世界里，在摇摇晃晃的视线中奔跑。还有个金色的影子，跟在自己身后。总是那么身后一点点。发白发亮的金色的身影，就像是阳光造成的幻象，像是她自己的重影，似乎随时要再融进阳光里面去。两个小小的影子就模模糊糊的渗进凌乱的绿色之中，仿佛是阳光消逝于绿茵。

 

她从不记得他们那些和睦相处的日子，也总记不得他们是怎么走上完全不同的两条岔路。从少年时期开始，他们仿佛镜中双人的模样就逐渐发生的变化。换装的把戏再也玩不了了。他开始变得强壮和好动，而她却更加的喜爱沉思和安静。每天他被老师带去练剑的时候，她则被留下来学习针线和诗歌。这就是她的武器，针线、诗歌和微笑。他们这样告诉她。成年礼的时候，Nuada被正式立为王储，而她只能继续当她的小公主。地精当时送给他们每人一件礼物。送给Nuada的是一支银枪。枪身的银光仿佛锻造它的是无数的星屑。据地精说，这支枪是不败之枪，被它刺中的伤口没有凡人可以使之愈合。而送给她的则是来自地精的神秘布料的长裙和闪闪的银书签。长裙的颜色仿佛瞬息万变的远海，又如骤雨将至的天空，裙摆每一次摇摆，长裙的色彩就在世上所有的美丽蓝色之间变换。而银书签可以把所有用它标记过的图书转换成达努人的语言。父亲还送给他们每人一把骨柄的匕首，让他们彼此保护，当然，也是为了保护自己。大概就是从哪时候起，她开始疏远Nuada。因为他们注定走的是不同的道路。他有他的银枪，他的战争和荣誉，他是达努的银枪王子，可以取可以予。而她却只能当个漂亮的公主，穿着蓝裙子，傻笑着被人奉承。没人真的在乎她的感受，没人真的在乎她开不开心，她就像个蓝色的漂亮标志，像是父亲王冠上的装饰宝石。

 

达努族人都是苍白的皮肤和淡金的头发。即使如此，Nuada也是族人之中尤其苍白的。她现在闭起眼睛来还能清晰的记起他的模样。不仅仅是模样，她记得他的每一个细节，甚至记得当她每次近距离的仰头看着他的时候，他苍白的皮肤下蓝紫色血管的纹路。记得他爱说的那些讨好她的话语，在少年时候经常逗的她开心，在以后的日子却只能为她带来恐惧。记得他的每一处伤痕，因为自己身上就有着同样的伤。然后所有的悔恨和痛苦都会重新回来，把她咀嚼在齿缝里。

 

他总是叫她最亲爱的妹妹，但是从没认真听她说过任何话。他总是甜蜜的奉迎她，却从不在意她到底要的什么。在他的世界里只有他自己一个人，只有他的荣誉，他的王国，他的人民，他的妹妹，他想要的，他希望的，他，他，他，只有他自己一个人。

也许在他心目中，她和他本来就是一体。同样的痛苦，同样的伤痕。只是没有同样的快乐。而她想要自由。她想要她从没有过的，和他分离后的生活，她想有自己的道路。他的试炼带给他无尽的力量，留给她的只有疤痕。她感觉自己快要被他吞噬了。无论相隔多远，他的欲望和梦想都灼烧着她的心，随之而来的是一个个金红色的梦。似乎Nuada把这些塞进她的脑海，日夜在她耳边呢喃，最亲爱的妹妹，愿你和我所愿同一。

而她却没有力量，没有力量塞给他任何东西。她所愿的不过是躲藏他的窥探，不过是保留自己的心。

苍白双子（二）片段

“Nuada并不爱我。”Nuala无数次听到父亲这样喃喃的和她说着。

“Nuada并不爱我……我只剩下你了，美丽的女儿，我的珍宝……”父亲的惨白冰冷的指尖滑过自己的脸颊，感觉不到任何温度。究竟寒冷来自是他苍老的血脉还是他冰冷的内心？

他曾经把她和Nuada抱在双膝，用美食和故事逗乐他们，抱紧他们贴近自己因大笑而起伏的胸膛。父亲当时有健壮宽阔的胸膛。

她还隐约记得他们被埋进父亲浓密的胡须中，Nuada扮着鬼脸一手拨开父亲的胡须，一手伸过来拉扯她的头发。同样的双生子，怎么可能爱一个而恨另外一个？他们小时那么相像，Nuala次次照镜子都感到另一双眼睛同样落在自己身上。

“可至少他爱你胜过你爱他。”Nuala在默默在心中回答道。

相比哥哥骄傲的残酷，父亲的冷漠更令人恐惧。

没错，他说的没错。即使失去的Nuada，他还拥有自己。拥有自己也就等于拥有Nuada。他们共有一个生命。

大概Nuada永远不会是父亲的对手。

父亲只需要控制他们其中一个，而Nuada没法同时保护他们两个。

父亲用冰冷的手和温暖的话紧紧的握住她，父亲用说着爱的嘴欺骗她。哥哥会用拥戴他的枪背叛他。他们毕竟留着相通的血。

那自己呢？Nuada想着。自己也留着相通的血。

记忆模糊的母亲的脸轻轻说：你们要照顾彼此。

苍老的父亲的脸轻轻说着：警惕他，远离他。


End file.
